Across the line
by Jaishimahara
Summary: En un mundo donde el Imperio Nazi a destruido casi toda Europa, Asia y América, Naruto Uzumaki es un prisionero mas en el campo de concentración de Konoha, donde él junto a otros esclavos de la élite nazi, intentaran escapar de las garras de los perros alemanes. Rango M: escenas sexuales, por torturas y crimines ocurridos en Alemania de 1940.


Hola aquí estoy con otra idea que me vino a la mente al ver ciertas imágenes en Facebook, bueno la estuve pensando y pensando y pues aquí está el resultado, es un harem (como siempre) donde aquí jajaja :3 bueno desde aquí será muy divertido.

La temática es simple, harem masoquista (al puro estilo de las sombras de gray) donde Hinata sama será la protagonista pero la narrativa será hecha desde el punto de vista de los chicos.

Bueno sin nada más que decir, espero que les guste.

 **Pareja:** Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Sabaku No Gaara, Sai, etc, etc, etc Lol.

 **Tipo:** Ecchi, Hentai, Harem, AU.

 **Advertencias:** Masoquismo, esclavitud, trata de personas, violencia, palabras vulgares, escenas gore, leves referencias históricas.

 ** _Across the line_**

 ** _Capítulo 1_**

Munich, Alemania, año 1945

Los rayos del sol anunciaban una nueva mañana para Munich, Alemania, los aviones sobrevolaban los cielos en donde un panorama devastador daba bienvenida al astro de luz.

La guerra había terminado pero los estragos de esta jamás podrían borrarse de las mentes de sus espectadores, la muerte y la destrucción sería un estigma irreparable para cualquiera que lo haya vivido.

El régimen nazi seguía de pie con su dictadura de raza superior, donde la voz del Fuhrer era de mandato inmediato y estricto cumplimiento, sí, Alemania era dirigida por un monstruo, un ser tan vil y despiadado cuyo objetivo se centraba en erradicar a todos los que constituían a la "aberración", la supuesta peste que contaminaba su amada patria, cegado por una visión errada y encasillada de una verdad única.

Si, el Fuhrer era un ser despreciable, dirigiendo a una patria moribunda llena de oficiales de alto rango que no era más que un hervidero de ratas y una ideología selectista donde quien no sea de origen alemán, era simple escoria que no merecía respirar el mismo oxigeno que los de "raza pura" y que su mera presencia era un insulto para todo lo que representaba el nuevo Reich Alemán.

Semejante nivel de injusticia y crueldad debía ser detenido, pero con las fuerzas rebeldes actuales ese era un sueño lejano, habían visto con impotencia la armada norteamericana junto con la unión soviética caer bajo el yugo y los misiles del eje Alemán, Italiano y Japonés* , guerras donde los jóvenes soldados eran salvaje mente asesinados, los altos oficiales humillados de las peores formas y los generales llevados de rehenes a los campos de concentración, donde todo tipo de etnias eran recluidas como de una infecciosa enfermedad se tratara, donde debían erradicarla de golpe porque si no lo hacían los resultados serían catastróficos.

Había pasado ya tanto tiempo desde que la Gran Segunda guerra Mundial había terminado, en donde Estados Unidos, Europa y Asia caían bajo el poder del actual y verdadero Fuhrer de toda la historia Alemana, hombre que a base de engaños y mentiras, obtuvo su puesto cimentado por el engaño y la traición, a base de sus artimañas se hizo del poder en el régimen elitista alemán y con su inteligencia y astucia, poco a apoco escalo en la tabla de posiciones nazi, obteniendo a los 29 años el poder absoluto en Alemania para ese mismo año declararle la guerra al mundo; 10 años después ganando la guerra mundial que el mismo había desatado con alianzas y tretas.

Naruto suspiro mientras seguía la línea para recibir sus alimentos, sintiendo la incomodidad de las esposas en sus manos y pies que impedían su libre movimiento así como escocían sin piedad su maltratada piel, escuchando ausente el ladrido de los perros alemanes en conjunto con los gritos de los soldados carceleros, ordenándoles en perfecto alemán que se apuraran, que escoria como la suya no debería tomarse tanto tiempo en comer.

Había pasado ya más de 5 años desde que había sido capturado por las fuerzas alemanas del norte, donde él y su unidad (la segunda división de infantería norteamericana, comandada por el coronel Kakashi Hatake) habían caído en una trampa cerca de las playas alemanas y tomados de rehenes hasta la actualidad, Naruto sabia en el momento en el que él y sus compañeros fueron rodeados por alemanes que jamás volvería a ver a su país, lo sabía por toda la experiencia que él tuvo con sus demás compatriotas, su padre; Minato Namikase, que también fue un capitán de ataque (siendo el también capturado y razón por la cual se enlisto en el ejército) hace más de 7 años, aún no había podido ser localizado y Naruto empezaba a dudar de que siguiera con vida.

Un tirón en sus cadenas hizo que siseara de dolor, miro furibundo como un alemán rubio de ojos verdes tiro de sus esposas con fuerza.

\- ¡Maldita escoria americana, muévete de una buena vez! – grito mientras lo jaloneaba de su sucia polera a rayas, arrastrando con fuerza hacia una de las esquinas sin importare que este no pudiera moverse bien, la risa general resonó cuando Naruto tropezó con sus propios pies y cayo con fuerza al fangoso suelo, lastimándose con toda la suciedad que había e ellas.

Tragándose el insulto que quería salir desde el fondo de sus entrañas (sabia por "experiencia" lo que le pasaría si alzaba la voz en presencia de un nazi)se levantó con la poca dignidad que aun tenia, matando con la mirada a quienes osaban mirarle con lastima o burla; ignorando las risas rápidamente – o lo que le permitían sus esposas- se encamino a su lugar de formación, siéndole extraño que los soldados guiaran a todos a las duchas comunes, normalmente después de sus trabajo manuales (entiéndase el cargar con sacos de cemento, cadáveres o cavar zanjas) los llevaban directamente al comedor común y después de "comer" la mierda que servían allí, los mandaban casi a patadas a sus cuartos después del toque de queda.

Miro extrañado todo el procedimiento hasta que unos susurros llamaron su atención.

-Oíste- susurro un joven judío, ojinegro con el pelo amarro en una coleta- Los soldados están nerviosos, parece que alguien realmente importante vendrá aquí- dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Al parecer si- respondió un joven robusto de cabellos cafés,- Nunca había visto a los perros tan intranquilos, ya no sé qué esperar de la persona que vendrá- susurro con miedo.

Naruto les dio la razón mentalmente, si solo con los soldados de bajo rango el caos y el terror reinaban en el Campo de Concentración Konoha, no quería ni pensar en el monstruo que enviaran directamente desde Berlín para regularizar a los esclavos en Munich, ni como seria ahora el destino que les deparara a ellos.

\- ¡Atención! – el grito del comandante Fireth hizo que todos los soldados se pusieran de manera recta, Naruto miro con curiosidad como cada alemán empezaba a mostrar signos de nerviosismo, incluso el comandante Fireth (conocido en el campo por sus nervios de acero a la hora de castigar a los hombre y "corregir" a las mujeres) mostraba una extraña mezcla de respeto, resentimiento y nerviosismo para la persona enviada.

Después de su "baño" (entiéndase por ser bombardeado por todos lados con chorros de agua helada) y vestidos con uniformes nuevos, fueron llevados a punta de pistola y golpes al patio central del reclusorio, donde fueron colocados por su número de serie y grupo, en 6 regimientos que miraban directamente a los portones de la entrada principal de Konoha.

\- Escúchenme atentamente escoras - la voz de Fireth llamo la atención de todos,- En cualquier momento el enviado del Fuhrer llegara con su escolta para supervisar el funcionamiento de esta cede, pobre de ustedes si alguno muestra alguna clase de rebeldía o caos en su presencia, porque si me llegan a multar por culpa de alguno de ustedes no seré tan benevolente como ahora y los mandaré a fusilar a todos, ¡me han entendido!- grito mientras golpeaba a un esclavo cercano con su fusta de cuero.

Todos lo miraron con miedo, otros con repudio y odio como Naruto y algunos con resignación, ya acostumbrados a la vida llena de miseria en la que habían caído.

Las compuertas se abrieron, todos miraron expectantes a los autos nazis que entraban y se parqueaban cerca de la entrada, Naruto vio como un joven peli café (ataviado en su uniforme nazi que mostraba un rango casi igual al de Fireth) bajaba del primer auto, sintió un escalofrió al ver por primera vez sus ojos, no pudiendo creer quien estaba delante de ellos.

Susurros llenos de terror y pánico empezaron a correr por todos los regimientos, Naruto tenso su cuerpo incrédulo, creyendo que la vida era irónica de la manera más cruel, el peli café miro de soslayo a todos el lugar para rápidamente hacerse a la puerta de atrás, para con elegancia abrirla para las personas que estaban dentro de ellas.

Sí Naruto sintió nervios al ver al joven, al ver a la persona que bajaba sintió su cara palidecer mientras que escuchaba los gritos de terror por todos lados, miro ausente para todas partes, viendo las caras de miedo de sus compatriotas, la misma expresión en la cara de los jóvenes que escucho hablar antes y el mismo gesto en la cara del comandante Fireth.

Acababan de bajar del auto; Neji, Hanabi y Hinata Hyuuga.

 _Continuara…_

(*)Originalmente el Eje solo lo conformaban los países de Alemania e Italia, más para este fic incluí también a Japón, en el trascurso del fic lo explicaré con más detalle.

Hola, espero que les haya gustado este adelanto, bueno como ya sabrán ustedes deciden quienes "participaran" en la trama jajaja bueno y si, será una votación y pues bueno los que tengan más votos participaran, además de que todos desde ahora tienes oportunidad de participar.

 _Atte. Jaishimahara ;)_


End file.
